


The difference between a Father and a Daddy

by fandomsrulequeen



Series: We are young and vulnerable, but that makes us special [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: AU Yondu lives, Ego is and will always be a jackass, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I need to heal my feels so I came up with this, Random trash author comes up with while waiting for a bus, TBH focuses mainly on Peter and Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: Peter's thoughts during the movie and while waiting for Yondu to wake up.





	The difference between a Father and a Daddy

The differences between a Father and a Daddy

Ever since Peter was young he had always wanted to meet his Father. His Mom has said that he was an angel made of pure light.

Well, at least one of the two things Mom said had been true. Ego had been made of light, was the light.

But Peter seriously have to disagree about the angel part. Seriously...what kind of angel thinks that destroying planets is _fun_? Moreover the stabbing-his-son-in-the-back-with-light thingy hadn't lightened the situation much.

He had been so excited when Ego first landed on the planet Berhert and all that registered in his mind was "Ohmygod this is my dad...the person I had been searching for in my entire life!" But even then the warning signs were there. Ever since Ego introduced them to his life, the multiple mating thing should have set alarm bells ringing in his mind. But nooooo. Peter was too busy ogling that his Father was just right there in front of him and played catching with him.

Then Ego had done it.

He decided to fill Peter's head with nothingness. Void. Eternity. And he had thought it was beautiful. Peter wouldn't even have snapped out of it had Ego not mentioned about his Mother. And that fucker did not even seem half as apologetic to put a tumour in his mother's brain. To murder his mom.

Then, the light stabbing thing happened. It was ten times worse than having to hold an infinity stone all those months back in Xandar, because this was Ego draining Peter of his power. His life. And destroyed Peter's Walkman in the process. His only remaining connection to Earth was destroyed by this jackass of a Father who was greedy and selfish and wanted nothing more than to rule the universe.

Of course this was the time where Peter's ever loyal friends showed up. And where Yondu comes into the picture.

Yondu didn't outwardly show affection to Peter except ruffling his hair. He had treated Peter the same way as the rest of the Ravager crew. Or so Peter thought. All those years, Peter was so caught up in finding his biological father he did not even realise the small, minuscule signs that Yondu was more easy-going on him than the rest of crew. Like when Peter switched off the artificial gravity within the Elector when he was thirteen years old for some 'fun'. If it were any other crew mates Yondu would have DEFINITELY sent an arrow through his skull. But all Peter got was a cuff on the head, a furious lecture and extra night shift hours. Nothing more. Or the time when Peter blasted Hooked on a Feeling through the Elector sound system in the middle of the Night Cycle. Hell even when he went as far as stealing one of the M-Ships and crashed it into Morag. Not once had the Ravager Captain actually killed him even though it was technically reasonable if he did.

Peter had thought nothing about it at first. He was too narrow minded and failed to see the signs that Yondu actually cares for him. It hasn't even occured to him that the only reason why the captain blocks out Peter's feelings was to keep the crew in order. He did not want anybody seeing him doing something that would be mistaken as 'soft' and 'mushy'. But again, Peter was too short sighted to see that.

And Yondu had done his best hiding Peter from Ego over the last 26 years. Because he knew what would happen if Ego laid his hands on Peter. "He's small n' scrappy, good fer' thievin'", was Yondu's reason for keeping Peter. And he stupidly believed that for 26 years. And Peter actually thought that was the reason until Yondu outwardly told him the actual reason: he did not want Peter to be found by Ego.

The second time Peter gets hooked up to that thing, it was still the same amount of white hot agony he felt the first time. But this time, his friends were literally trapped, and the cosmic seeds from other planets had started to erupt. For a moment Peter just felt like giving up. Just...let go. Then he heard Yondu yell out something to him. For him. Just before he was enclosed in the barrel of rocks.

"I don't use my head to fly my arrow boy, I use my heart!

Images started flickering in his mind. Him and Rocket testing out some aerorigs. Gamora and him dancing. Yondu teaching him how to shoot for the first time. Drax and him laughing at some kind of jokes. He can't just let them die because of a maniac who wanted to take over the galaxy.

Peter summoned the Light at his will and attacked Ego.

______________________________

When his jackass of a sperm donor (Peter refuses to call Ego his father) finally crumbled in his hands, Peter had been certain that he was about to die. He had absolutely zero way out of the exploding planet. That was, when, he felt someone pulling him from behind. Peter swivelled around, only to find Yondu holding onto the back of his shirt firmly, both of them soaring upwards as the planet started to crumble.

"He might have been your Father, Quill, but he had never been your daddy."

And that was when it hit Peter in the gut. Hard. He had been so caught up finding his biological screwup of a father, he failed to see that his daddy had been right by his side all along. All he had to do was turn around. And he had taken Yondu for granted. For twenty six years. Not a single thanks to the Ravager captain for raising him, for protecting him from dangers. Nothing.

Not knowing what to say, Peter looked at the blue-skinned man and was about to say something - anything - to thank his dad for everything when he felt something being placed on his chest. Peter looked down, and realised it was a spacesuit. The glimmering suit engulfed the man in a second. Horrified, Peter looked back up at Yondu, who was smiling reassuringly at him as they flew through the atmosphere. Peter realised what was about to happen then, and no he did NOT want that to happen. "No..." he muttered, trying to get the spacesuit to get off him. Just to save Yondu. Just to save his dad, just to save him this once just...

It was too late.

The pair flew into space, leaving the planet completely. Gasping, Peter shifted his body slightly to look at his dad, and realised the ice had already formed in his skin and...he was in the suit and Yondu was going die die die die die die and he could do nothing about it this was gonna be like Mom all over again...

Peter found himself pulled into the Quadrant by the same tractor beam that took him away from Earth. The moment his and Yondu's bodies fell to the floor , Peter was looking at the Centaurian, trying desperately to get a pulse. He did not notice Gamora walking over to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, he certainly did NOT see Kraglin's horrified face and no he did not just see Rocket's face.

"C'mon...c'mon...please wake up...Yon-dad...please..."Peter whispered desperately, fervently, wishing for Yondu to just do something that indicates he's alive...a breath, a twitch of his fingers, anything. "C'mon dad you can't just say that load of shit and die on me! Please!" His voice was steadily getting louder and Peter felt his panic rise to critical levels.

And then, he got it.

The pulse was weak - just a tiny throb along an artery on Yondu's neck. But then there was another. And then another. Peter nearly fainted from relief and broke into a smile so wide it could break his face.

Rocket immediately scurried out to fetch blankets while Gamora had stood and was watching the whole thing happen. Groot slowly approached Yondu lying on the ground.

"I am Groot?" The little plant inquired. Peter managed a small smile. "Yeah Groot. He's sleeping." And Peter was never so glad to see Yondu's chest rise up and down in desperate attempts to draw in oxygen.

The few days that followed, Peter nearly never left the bedside Yondu was resting on. He just sat there and waited. And waited some more. He did not come out when Gamora called him to eat something. He did not come out when Drax (uncharacteristically quietly) asked to spar with him. He plain out refused to let Mantis help him sleep because fuck was he ever gonna use Ego's mechanisms to sleep.

Yondu had finally awoken a day later when Peter was just on the brink of drifting off into some light sleep. The moment he twitched, though, Peter was up and alert again. His eyes snapped open as Yondu, with a pained grunt, opened his eyes. Almost immediately Peter was over the Centaurian.

"Quill?"

The voice was quiet, unlike any of that loud, firm voice Peter had grown to listen to everyday for twenty six years. But it was still Yondu's voice and Peter was still relieved to see him breathing and alive.

"...Hey dad." He whispered and almost immediately squeezed Yondu into a hug. After a moment of hesitation, the captain brought himself to do the same, bringing his arms around Peter's torso.

After a moment Peter finally broke the silence. "Please don't do something like that anymore you doofus. I mean it." He whispered. Yondu snorted halfheartdely. "I guess your 'family reunion' went just as well as you would have expected huh?" He asked rhetorically while pulling away and struggling into a sitting position on the bed. Peter carefully helped Yondu to sit up before grimacing. "I Guess so..." he admitted. "And I've got to say that you were right. That guy was a jackass. ...He was the one who put that tumour into Mom's head to kill her. Bastard did not even seem half apologetic about it."

Yondu sighed as he rested his head on his hands. "He made me transport his other kids before." He admitted. "All six of them. Only realised somethin was wrong when I delivered the fourth one. When we dropped the sixth Krags n' I found that cave of bones Ego uses to discard his children's remains. S' the same day Stakar found out n' banished me so yeah."

"That guy was a jackass." Peter declared, sitting on the side of the bed. "And your right. He wasn't my daddy. You are."

Yondu looked genuinely confused yet surprised at this sudden declaration. "...What?"

"You were the one who taught me the stuff I need to know to survive. Teaching my how to shoot, how to operate an M-Ship, how to fight and how to defend myself. I was so caught in looking for Ego I didn't even see how I just had to turn to find him." Peter admitted. "So yeah, makes you pretty much my dad."

At that Yondu smirked. "Like that time I had ta scream at'cha fer' crashin' yer stolen ship into Morag n' came crawlin' back bawlin' yer eyes out?"

Peter blushed hard at that. "I was scared!" He defended himself. "And I was, like, ten years old when that happened and ain't ever visited Morag before."

As the two continued their friendly banter Peter realised one thing. A Father who might have aided in your birth but leaves you to be does not make him your daddy. A stranger who protects you from danger and raises you carefully, in the other hand, was an entirely different thing. Said stranger would be, a Daddy in all ways but blood.

To Peter, that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey'all! So this little one shit was for fun, but I decided to make it more serious and made it longer. Hope you enjoy it! ;~>


End file.
